Testarossa kun
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: Alicia uno, sentido común de la pecesita un gran y redondo cero. ¿Quién es tan lenta para creerse que esta es hombre? Tremenda carita de muñeca que tiene, bueno técnicamente es mí cara pero el punto es ese. Hay que estar mal del ojo.
1. Testarossa  kun

**¡Hola! No, no me he muerto. Es solo que estos días ando con la universidad a full y casí no me queda tiempo apa escribir lo que yo quiero.**

**Ah y sé que debería estar escribiendo cierto prólogo pero ese esta en el PC y bue es una larga historia de cómo surgió este fic… en realidad me pidieron que revisare un portátil que se apaga con el uso y como había que ponerlo a funcionar para probar que pasaba, el chispazo vino a mi y no me aguante, espero que les agrade.**

**=====00000=====**

**Testarossa-kun**

**Capítulo único**

¿hay alguien en el universo capaz redefinir eso que llamamos amor?

Pues diré que no tengo la más remota idea, la verdad es que no estoy aquí para responder ese tipo de preguntas ni pretendo encontrarle explicación, ò la cura al despecho. En fin, yo sí tengo una bonita historia que estoy segura no han escuchado, pero si por alguna azar del destino da que si…¡no se atrevan a contar el fina!.

Ya no recuerdo que estación del año era, supongo que verano pues como cosa rara me estaba asando viva. Ne, se me hace poco inteligente que con tanto calor tengamos que llevar estas entupidas capas, ósea somos magos pero ya esta bueno con tanto cliché. ¿No les va trillado? Siempre débiles y poco resistentes pero madre mía que se tengan si logramos sobrevivir para contraatacar, ja, a menos que fracase el hechizo… ya de acuerdo me arrepiento de escoger la clase de invocadora, maldición, mi hermanita menor la pasa en grande y yo… Alicia concéntrate la historia, ejem, disculpen ustedes es que a veces se me vuela. Decía yo que no recordaba la época del año y bla, bla bla, olvídenlo me brincare esa parte.

Sucedió que estaba asándome cuando vi a cierta rubia salir como calladita del salón, con la aguda mente que herede de nuestra madre deduje que estaba volada y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer la seguí. Aquí me gustaría aclarar que a pesar de ser una excelente maga de combate mi querida hermanita tiene las habilidades de camuflaje de una mancha de tinta, y que aparentemente no posee un sexto sentido. Continuando, la seguí un buen rato y oh sorpresa Alicia, tu hermana tiene un extraño fetiche por la ropa masculina creí yo….pero la verdad estaba lejos. Cuando se hubo cambiado, nótese que no me fije hasta ello de cómo redujo talla, pues si señores y señoras Fate quedo más plana que Hayate y eso es mucho, claro que me aprecio sospechoso por lo que como buena hermana mayor la seguí a destino y de lo que termine enterándome fue ó más bien es lo que he venido a contarles.

Estábamos en la zona humana (nada contra los humanos, me gustan mucho pero el gobierno y sus divisiones sin sentido), _el rubio_ caminaba sereno, fingiéndole indiferencia al mundo hasta que una castañita se le acerco, que hasta envidia me dio del mega efusivo abrazo. ¿Qué sí estaba buena preguntan? Ahm creo que no exactamente, ey no me entiendan mal, estaba linda no lo niego, no fue solo mi primera impresión de alguien dulce, cariñosa y hasta lenta si lo desean, luego explico que me urge seguir. Cuando por fin se les rompió el momento mágico me di cuenta de que _él_ estaba totalmente sonrojado y alguna de sus conocidas babosadas producto del nerviosismo estaba soltando, sentí pena por mí sangre (que sí, yo ya sabía que mi hermana bateaba con la derecha) y luego el incontrolable deseo de reír hasta la muerte. Así fue como por mera coincidencia me enteré del secretito que con tanto esmero había guardado la niña.

Pasó como una semana antes que me decidiere a preguntarle que con la castaña esa, más bien que con disfrazarse de macho para ir a verla, pero algo de prudencia tengo y me contuve. Eventualmente lo que debía de pasar ocurrió (no, por favor dejen de creer que solo aplica para sexo) : llego con una cara de tragedia peor que cuando perdió el ciclo y no sabía como decirle a mamá, es más esa vez tenia color, ahora era mucho peor se encerró en la habitación y no salio hasta que Arf tumbo la puerta histérica. Allí decidí que estaba bueno de hacer el papel de espectador, fui hasta el jardín dónde luego de un momento empezó a hablar.

"-¿Qué sabes? Todo asumo""

Me tente a jugarle alguna broma ligera, me contuve sabrá mi madre como y seguí callada, escuchando.

"-Te parecerá sin sentido seguro, dirás que soy una Testarossa y por ende mi orgullo tiene que estar por encima de todo, pero la verdad Alicia es que en este momento no me importaría ser cualquier _otro_"

Menuda se la armo, comprendiendo en medio de sus palabras el verdadero lío miré al cielo y esperé, como se quedo en silencio supuse que era el momento de dejar salir todo mi amor fraternal.

"-Ya Fate que no es la única pecesita del mar, ya vendrán más…"

Me fulmino. Esa fue la primera vez en toda mi corta existencia que sentí lo que se siente meterla hasta el fondo y no tener la más remota de cómo salir sin arriesgarte a hundirla más. "Yo y mi gran bocota" pensé buscando la forma de arreglarla. Entre tanto Fate volvió la mirada al cielo, me aprecio entender que susurro "el cielo que tanto amas" pero no estoy segura. En fin, logré idear un plan pero como _stept one_ necesitaba saber que carajo paso, y fue eso exactamente lo que hice.

"-¿Y me vas a decir que paso?"

Espere un momento.

"-¿Para que? Nanoha me odia y nada que te diga hará que eso cambie. Alicia, me siento fatal, hice algo terrible, la lastime peor la engañe."

Alicia uno, sentido común de la pecesita un gran y redondo cero. ¿Quién es tan lenta para creerse que esta es hombre? Tremenda carita de muñeca que tiene, bueno técnicamente es mí cara pero el punto es ese. Hay que estar mal del ojo.

"-Aja, bueno querida hermanita menor bienvenida a la adultez. Te haces vieja ¿eh?"

"-Alicia, no estoy de humor para bromas"

"-Que no es broma Fate, mira que tu sabes que se necesita estar mal de ojo para creerse que eres hombre. Dámela que sabes bien la tengo"

Aplíquese esa vieja frase donde reza que el silencio otorga.

"-Deja de ser cara y cuéntame que paso"

"-Promete que no te burlaras"

"-Aja palabra de mapache"

"-…"

"-Vale ya, lo prometo"

"-Como sabrás sus padres tienen una cafetería bastante popular y ella ayuda casi todos los días después de clase, estábamos comiendo un trozo de pastel que había horneado…agh olvídalo es demasiado vergonzoso"

"-Mou ¡Fate!"

Tiene suerte de ser mi querida hermana menor, pues generalmente ese tipo de interrupciones son algo que cobro caro.

"-Cuenta"

"-¡Aliciaaa! Por favor…"

"-Escúpelo…"

"-Arh, me dijo que era la primera vez que lograba socializar con un chico sin que le mintieran, que estaba feliz de haberme conocido y… y que le… que yo…ella…"

"-Que estabas bueno aja….continua"

"-¡Alicia! No de esa manera… en fin, me asuste y me eché encina el te, para mi desgracia ella quiso limpiarlo y bueno…"

"-Te sintió las niñas, se asusto, y te mando al infierno asumo…"

Así que esas tenemos, honestamente no me sorprende la reacción de… etoo… caramba el nombre se me fue, como sea, no me parece extraño que reaccionaré así, es de hecho perfectamente normal. Igual es algo que mi gemela debió imaginar en algún punto no podía engañarla toda la vida, lastima que se dio de una de las perores formas, más esto tiene solución.

"-hermanita, hermanita….dime y por favor sé sincera…¿desde cuando va el jueguito?"

"-¡Nanoha no es un jueguito, yo la quiero de verdad, para mí ella es…!"

"-Yo pregunto por el disfraz de macho"

"-Ah, la verdad un buen rato. Te juro que yo no tenía planeado dejarlo avanzar tanto, solo quería acercarme, conocerla un poco más y luego le dría, pero es, fue complicado… no tuve valor suficiente"

¿Un rato?, vaya ¿Cuánto es eso exactamente?

Me coloque en los zapatos de el inexistente varón de la familia pero no conseguí nada. Lo único que me quedo medio claro es que esa venda debía serle la mar de incómoda, pero eso no ayuda en lo mínimo. Así que apelaré al los genes Testarossa y confiare en el aguante de mi hermana.

"-¿Un rato en unos dìas ó en varios meses?"

"-Ehm un par de años más bien"

Pero que pecesita más lenta se levanto la pescadora esta, un par de años sin notar que esa carita de ángel ni a conjuros la porta un hombre. Además, si conozco bien a mi linda hermanita seguro lo máximo que logro para fingir su cambio de sexo fue la voz, y si acaso alguno que otro gesto, la chica esta tiene pésima percepción del mundo que la rodea.

Ja, verdad que narrar así esta de maravilla, si que ya saben que yo sé lo que paso luego y no es necesario que lo narre en esta forma, pero a mi me parece más divertido cosa que se aguantan.

Pensé un segundo en las posibilidades que me rodeaban y como sí se dibujará en mi mente vino la respuesta. Admito que hasta me sentí medio estúpida por no notarlo antes pero que se le hace los genios somos así, la franca respuesta frente a mí.

"-¿Qué tal sí ella sí sabía que macho no eres Fate?"

"-¿Que? Estas loca, es imposible… ah no me metas tus idea locas, es imposible, no hubiere reaccionado así"

"-Yo me pego a mí idea, además: los sentimientos no es algo que podamos controlar a nuestra entera voluntad, sí eres o no macho debería estarle en plano _me a igual_ porque ese del que se enamoró no eras más que tu misma, ¡que importa si no tienes nada que te cuelgue entre las piernas!"

Que sabia soy, ven como a veces puedo lograr impresionarme.

Y si mis queridos y queridas, mis palabras llenas de verdad llegaron al perturbado corazón de mi hermanita y a pesar de abrir la boca para tratar de refutarlas, en el fondo de su cerebro comprendió enteramente que yo tenía toda la razón. Claro esta que de comprender mi sabiduría a poner en práctica algún plan medianamente decente hay trecho, como soy buena le ayude también con eso.

Una larga semana de preparación después estábamos a escasos centímetros de la susodicha, me hubiera reído por la cara de pánico de Fate pero hubiera sido en primer lugar muy rudo de mi parte y en segundo hubiere causado el fracaso del plan sin siquiera haberle iniciado. Entramos al lugar y voilá allí estaba la castaña con cara de poco sueño en el mostrador, je podría jurar que casi le dio algo cuando nos vio entrar, y no precisamente por la falta de género de mi hermana.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas a la ventana, ella vino a tomar nuestra orden y yo pedí cómo si conmigo no fuera mientras observaba como Fate intentaba pobremente sonar decidida. La castaña anoto, nos pidió que esperaremos un momento y se fue, dejando a mi atontada hermana con el corazón y el rostro desencajados, pues en todo el rato no le había pelado un instante. Que tenía que admitir que la niña esta poseía carácter, por ende era hora de avanzar el plan. Mentí que quería lavarme las manos, cosa que mi gemela ni me volteo a ver y yo muy ágilmente me infiltré en la cocina donde solo estaba ella. Se llevo un buen susto, vaya madre la cara de enojo que puso, más como Alica Testarossa no le tiene miedo anda, vale a mi mamá ¡pero ella no ¡cuenta! ¡Y Fate también!, que me desvío de nuevo, ejem, la detuve con un gesto de mi mano y procedí.

"-Serena mujer que la que se disfrazo de semental no esta en está habitación"

"-¿Quién eres?"

"-Alicia, Alicia Testarossa"

"-Hump, ¿así que _ella_ no es capaz e dar la cara y por eso manda a su hermanita menor?"

"-¡Oeme! Que sea más alta no la hace mayor, abrasé visto… ya bueno déjame hablar que me pedí turno"

"-¿Y porque habría de hacerlo?"

"-Porque si no te quedas calladita y me escuchas voy a salir gritando que te acostaste con mi hermana y luego la botaste, ah, que seguro se enoja pero al fin me perdonará…"

¿Qué? No me vengan con el cuento que nunca han chantajeando a nadie, mentirosos que bien saben lo han hecho.

"-Colaboradora, un punto a favor. Bueno seré breve porque tampoco les pienso arreglar todos sus problemas. Primero, verdad que te mintió y por ello tienes todo el derecho del mundo e estar enojada y tal. Segundo, lo anterior no te da potestad para tratarla como se te venga en gana. Tercero y más importante, lo que sientes por esa persona no cambia porque no resulto varón. No, escúchame, mi hermana pudo haber actuado mal al haberte ocultado quien es en realidad, te hirió y comprendo que no te sea fácil olvidar pero tampoco voy a dejar que la lastimes, y menos cuando me doy cuenta que ella te ama sinceramente, también y hasta creerás que es atrevido de mi parte afirmarlo pero tu también la amas. Así que ¿en verdad importa tanto que no tenga pene?"

Ok, lo acepto me pase, me saco a patadas de su cocina y le falto decirme hasta de que se iban a morir mis nietos, Fate no me determino en casi dos meses pero al final valió la pena.

De momento han aceptado que se quieren como son, pero aún le cuesta a la castaña aceptar los pechos de mi hermana, claro que como buena Testarossa sabe como usar sus encantos femeninos aún si no se entera, aunque yo de lejos me doy cuenta que no pasará mucho antes que pase lo que tiene que pasar (y si, ahora si hablo de sexo), hasta eso aún falta un rato y creo que ninguna esta preparada para ello todavía pero esa fue la historia que quise compartir el día de hoy.

Ahora pasando a un tema más importante…

¿Cuándo me llegará el romance?

Me lleva que estoy cansada de hacerle de casamentera, ¡epa que hasta la plana de Hayate se levanto algo!.

Fin.

Los niños que hasta ese momento escuchaban como si sus vidas dependieren de ello dejaron escapar sonidos de reproche, la maestra en cambio suspiro aliviada y la rubia que sonreía satisfecha de sentir su labor cumplida hacia pequeñas venias. Finalmente se gano un aplauso bastante entusiasta de los pequeños y acto seguido fue sacada del aula. Fuera una castaña que se estaba quedando dormida de pie despertó de su letargo para dedicarle un movimiento con la mano a modo de saludo.

"-Eres una floja… ¿Quién en su sano juicio se duerme de pie?"

"-Ja-ja es apenas normal, no he dormido en días estudiando para el bendito examen. ¿Tienes que hacer algo más hoy ó podemos dedicarnos a la buena vida?"

La aludida rubia coloco su mano derecha bajo el mentón y lo sobo un rato, típico gesto que _aguanta que estoy considerando las opciones_, pasaron cerca de dos minutos, tiempo que la castaña pensó pudo descansar el cuerpo pero finalmente la anhelada respuesta llego.

"-No creo que sea beuna idea Fate apenas y volvió a hablarme, si me pesca en las andadas seguro que me manda a donde te imaginas de nuevo. ¿No tenemos nada mejor que hacer?"

_Las menester brillantes piensan rápido _solía decir, por ende no le tomo más que un segundo buscar alternativas.

"-¿Espiar a Signum?"

"-Ugh, ¿Por qué habría de querer hacer eso? Además es tu tutora…"

"-¿Y eso que?"

"-Dime una buena razón para hacerlo, convénceme…"

Colocando sus manos a la altura de su propio pecho, pero mucho más lejos y haciendo que agarraba algo la astuta jovencita se dispuso a contestar.

"-Te puedo dar dos, buenas y grandes"

Alicia reprobó enérgicamente el gesto, tal como sí quisiera borrar algo muy desagradable de su cabeza, aunque sonreía no dejaba de hacerlo. Luego miro seriamente a la castaña que seguía en la misma posición con una débil sonrisa felina, y si, era en serio.

"-Ni de joda voy a espiarla, y tu pervertida deja de pensar en ella, que bien pudiera ser tu….tu….creo que es algo joven para ser tu madre pero digamos tu hermana mayor…"

"-No tengo absolutamente nada en contra del incesto. Así que no tengo ningún problema, ah, y solo para que veas que no es solo por mí: a tu hermanita le gusta"

"-¿Quién?"

Pregunto con toda sinceridad porque francamente se encontraba algo perdida.

"-Duh, Signum"

"-¿A Fate?"

Siguió perdida, cosa que empezó a irritar a su interlocutora la cual no era conocida precisamente por ser paciente.

"-Hayate ¿Qué has estado fumando?"

"-¡EHH! ¡Te digo la verdad rubia enana, que a tu hermana la grande le gusta mi tutora la buena!"

Y estuvieron insultándose a medias un rato hasta que se les agotaron las ideas, sus cansados cerebros demasiado acostumbrados al trato fraternal decidieron que ya era suficiente por un día y las abandonaron, dando por terminada la riña. Entonces decidida a probar su punto la castaña le insistió para que fueran a ver a la famosa Signum y la otra cansada de repetirle que estaba volando de más accedió solo para demostrarle que no era cierto.

"-Si tu hermana esta con Signum yo tengo la razón"

"-Eso no prueba un nabo Hayate, además ella es la instructora de Fate más que lógico y obvio que pasen tiempo juntas, ese par lo único que les gusta entre ellas es tratar de partirse la crisna."

"-Y así empiezan muchas hermosas relaciones épicas…"

"-Nombra una…"

"-Tu y yo por ejemplo, ¿recuerdas como me agarraste a golpes en primer año? Mira que bella amistad tenemos"

Alicia rodó los ojos impaciente, suspiro con cansancio y decidió que simplemente no había caso, esa castaña era terca con ganas.

"-Me dijiste enana"

Fue lo único que salio de sus labios.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que las dos chicas salieron del edificio rumbo al ampo de entrenamiento, hablaban de cosas varias, sobre sus _otros sujetos de estudio_ y sus vidas, de cómo brindarles una mano para hacerlos tener una vida más decente y de cómo algunos merecían un plan para fastidiarlos. Así fue como lograron llegar en paz hasta el lugar donde en efecto estaban las mencionadas previamente, Alicia se adelantó a saludar pero la castaña fue mucho más rápida y de un tirón las envió tras uno de los poco arbustos que seguían intactos. Confundidos los ojos borgoña se clavaron entre enojados y expectantes en los pícaros azules que, a pesar de, estar dispuesta a negarlo hasta la muerte amaba.

"-¿Quieres que nos pongan a entrenar con ellas?"

"-Uh… no"

"-Entonces baja la cabeza…por cierto… ¿Quién es esa?"

Alicia miro en la dirección que su amiga le indico, una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en su rostro con lo que la castaña previamente mencionada le clavo los ojos esperando una explicación. Sin embargo, al momento que se disponía a abrir la boca una voz familiar las hizo brincar.

"-Signum-san perdóneme por interrumpir pero la directora le necesita"

Era nada más que el mismo Chrono Hallaown mago de tercer año, especialista en infiltración y ataque a largo y mediano alcance, en otras palabras: el niño estrella de la TSAB. Por mera casualidad él había llegado por el camino adyacente sin verlas por lo justo.

"-Y esto es a lo que se llama un triángulo amoroso"

"-Detesto cuando pensamos igual, y me alegro que no sea totalmente cierto."

"-¿Qué se supone significa eso?"

"-¿Cómo esta el triángulo?"

"-Duh, Chrono se desvive por tu hermana y no me digas que estoy fumando porque bien sé que tu sabes que… aire… la academia se puede estar cayendo por partes y él ni se inmuta con Fate cerca"

"-Anota la fecha porque tienes razón…"

"-Gracias"

"-Entonces… ¿Chrono se babea por mi hermanita, que a su vez esta de muerte lenta por Signum?"

Hayate asintió y sin darle tiempo a su amiga para protestar, lanzo un conjuro propio de un aspirante a espía: el famoso viento bendito que consistía en manipular algunos soplos para atraerlos hacia sí y enterarse conversaciones. Sí bien el hechizo era bastante bueno (por no mencionar útil) tenia el pequeño defecto del retrazo, ósea, dado que debía utilizar energía de su linker core para atraer el sonido que viajaba este llegaba con algunas milésimas de retraso, en casos donde se usaba a grandes distancias segundos. La rubia la dejo ser, espero que fuere conectada ella también y fue a tiempo para enterarse de que iba la conversación, sin la instructora.

"-Hola Fate ¿Qué tal el día?"

"-Bastante bien Chrono gracias por preguntar…"

Hubo un silencio extraño y por fin la elevada (aunque astuta castaña) recordó la otra persona en el panorama.

"-¿Y esa? ¿carne fresca?"

"-Sshh"

La conversación se reanudo.

"-…espero que logremos empezar la practica este año, tengo grandes expectativas. ¡y tu que piensas hacer?"

"-Por ahora necesito entrenar para pasar el tercer certificado y sí tengo suerte hasta pueda que me envíen en una misión de verdad"

El moreno sonrío y la felicito con sinceridad. Calló un momento y empezó a ponerse nervioso.

"-Fate, me… me preguntaba si tienes algo que hacer más tarde…"

La conjuradora volteo a la gemela y en un susurro apenas audible pregunto

"-¿Le pedirá lo que creo que…?"

"-SSShhhh Hayate… "

"-Mou… pero ¿si?"

"-Ajá hazle una marca a la anterior anotación y ya…"

"-Ja-ja ¿Pasaste por un Mac y te comiste el payaso rubia enana?"

Cuando se disponía a rebatir la afirmación la otra conversación se torno interesante, y la ofensa paso al olvido.

"-Fate…yo… quería invitarte a salir. Puede que te sorprenda pero te he querido en secreto por mucho tiempo, solo hasta ahora he logrado reunir el valor suficiente para pedírtelo, por eso Fate Testarossa te pido que salgas conmigo… y sí quieres… ¿quieres ser mi novia?"

Todos, incluido el mismo Chrono quedaron callados, quietos en sus lugares y la tensión en el ambiente se hizo más notoria por el incomodo silencio que impero. Más por raro que suene la rubia aludida estaba impasible sonriendo con dulzura. La hermana mayor en cambio se recupero rápido y clavo la mirada en la castaña de ojos violeta que estaba segura en ese instante quería cortar al joven en trocitos muy pequeños y lanzarlo al mar ó algo por el estilo. Sorprendentemente fue ella quien acabo con la tensión y acercándose a _su_ rubia hablo.

"-Lo siento… um…"

"-Chrono"

Corroboro el chico sin entender nada, pues era la primera vez que veía a la chica esta y su amada seguía sonriendo sin darle pista alguna.

"-Chorno-kun me temo que eso no será posible…"

Él parpadeo confundido un par de veces, miró a la castaña y luego a la rubia sucesivamente; Hayate estaba igual que él y Alicia tubo que morderse la lengua para no partirse de risa.

"-¿Quién eres? Más importante, ¿Por qué respondes algo que no te interesa?"

Los ojos violeta fulminaron una vez más al chico, sonrió dulce pero maliciosamente, se volteo hacia la rubia que parecía al fin haber entendido todo el mensaje y estaba más pálida que de costumbre, la observo detalladamente y ensancho un poco más sus labios. Fate sonrío débilmente y casi se va de espalda cuando de la nada la castaña que tanto amaba se acerco a ella, lo suficiente para plantarle un tierno beso en los labios. Obvio no fue la única, Chrono que lo tubo en primera fila estaba pasmado, completamente incrédulo ante el panorama que sus ojos le desvelaban. Alicia sonreía bobamente haciendo una nota mental para felicitar luego a la futura y Hayate…bueno Hayate no se contuvo y saliendo de su escondite grito a todo pulmón.

"-¡FATE MALDITA, COMO TE ATREVES A GUARDARLE CAÑON SECRETO A TU MEJOR AMIGA DE TODA LA VIDA, TE VAS A CONDENAR RUBIA DEL MAL!"

Para cuando Alicia logró volver a meterla en el arbusto Chrono había desaparecido.

"-Eso es un triángulo…"

Pronuncio entre risas mientras la castaña intentaba inútilmente zafarse para seguir gritando.

Cuando las protagonistas del escándalo que seguramente seria de conocimiento público en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo se fueron, Hayate se calmo y la rubia la dejo ser.

"-Sabes Alicia esto me ha hecho reflexionar"

"-Vaya… ¿sobre que?"

"- Tu y yo"

Los ojos azules de la castaña se clavaron el los orbes borgoña y manteniendo el contacto continuo.

"-¿Por qué no dejamos de fingir que no es con nosotras y empezamos a salir de una buena vez?"

"-¿Perdón?

"-Niega que te gusto…"

La mayor de las hermanas Testarossa empezó a reír restándole seriedad al asunto ó eso creía ella, más la castaña a su lado estaba mortalmente seria y decidió arriesgarlo todo.

"-Alicia sal conmigo"

Ella siguió riendo.

"-Se lo pediré a Verossa"

Amenazo la castaña.

Alicia siguió riendo de buena gana. Entonces la castaña se levanto, la miro de lado y se decidió a darle dónde más vulnerable la encontraba.

"-Se lo pediré a Carim"

La risita de la más baja paro en seco y agarrándola por el brazo la devolvió a tierra, clavo su mirada con la suya y en un tono que pocas personas le conocían hablo.

"-Tienes que estar de broma… ¿Qué le ves a esa? ¡Si es una monja!"

"-Clériga, no voto de castidad y es linda."

Alicia arrugo la frente dándole poder a su mirada a lo cual su interlocutora simplemente giro el rostro tratando de ignorar la mala vibra que le estaban enviando. Sin embargo, dentro de sí no podía estar más feliz.

"-Ah, de acuerdo…"

"-Ya sabia yo que aceptarías"

Alicia se dejo caer sobre el pasto y cerrando los ojos sonrío verdaderamente feliz, abrió los ojos un momento para contemplar el cielo y pensó en cuantos momentos felices y tal vez no tan felices viviría a partir de ese momento. Cerro los ojos nuevamente y se dejo hacer por el viento.

"-A mamá no le va a gustar ni un poquito"

**=======00000======**

**Eso fue, jejeje me disculpo sí creen que se me fue la mano con los diálogos muy poco probables entre los personajes, por eso mismo escogí a Alicia como **_**principal**_** porque aún si casi todo gira en torno al buen NanoFate quería un personaje al que no me diere guayabo meterle mano xD.**

**Como si las (los) viere preguntándose "¿Por qué demonios le pones ese titulo si nos dejas prácticamente en ascuas con el **_**detalle?**_**" eso es porque forma parte de mi encanto xDD…no es broma así soy…pregunten por ahí.**

**En fin, gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, opiniones, amenazas, etc.**

**D:**

**PD: Ahora sí, ¡DinoCrisis allá va este cuerpecito caribeño! **


	2. Fatechan

**Bueno dije que era un capítulo único pero bueno que más da. No tengo definido si este es el final o no, pero lo más probable es que lo sea. Tengo un resto de cosas que hacer, incluyendo poner mi cerebro en cintura xDD. Así que queridos lectores y lectoras les agradezco por seguir esta historia, ahora que lo pienso todo el tema de Alicia y Hayate… bueno veremos que se puede hacer.**

**Enjoy**

**Testarosa-kun**

**Capítulo II **

"-Alicia ¿no se supone que no deberíamos estar haciendo esto?"

La rubia la miró aburrida, como pensando _gracias por señalar lo obvio capitán_dejo escapar una bocanada de aire y volvió a concentrarse en la escena frente a sus ojos. La castaña al verse ignorada empezó a sentirse incómoda, desde que habían decidido _ayudar_ a Fate con su pequeño problemilla no habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para hablar de otros asuntos con detenimiento.

"-Yo sé pero ambas concordamos en mi hermanita necesita ayuda urgentemente, digo que te hagas pasar por algo que no eres frente a la persona que aun así te ama es un lio, pero tener que fingirlo frente a toda su familia es… al menos para Fate una catástrofe en potencia"

Hayate asintió aunque seguía molesta con su querida _amiga_ porque la tenía abandonada, de hecho, de no ser porque sabía que estaba siendo desplazada por la hermanita menor hubiera estado demasiado celosa para soportarlo. Y aún sí no le agradaba en lo más mínimo tenía claro que hermana menor en apuros mataba cualquier cosa.

Siguieron observando un buen rato en el cual no paso mucho: Fate fracasaba intentando mantener una conversación decente con el padre de Nanoha que para rematar no hacía sino hacerle preguntas incómodas, tales como: _¿hace cuánto que se conocen? ¿Y fue amor a primera vista? ¿Dónde dices que vives? ¿Y tus padres?_ La pobre rubia estaba tan ocupada intentando inventar alguna excusa convincente para cada pregunta que en síntesis iba tres o cuatro quedada, Nanoha por su parte, le enviaba miradas significativamente asesinas a su padre para que se callare, o a menos le bajaré al ritmo del interrogatorio pero este la ignoraba olímpicamente, entonces derrotada pero nunca vencida, busco el apoyo de su madre quién solo le envió un _lo siento_ como respuesta.

Fuera Alicia empezaba a perder el poco control que le restaba.

"-Muy bien ¿quién se cree ese? Hayate, vamos a entrar…"

"-Si, si… espera ¡¿QUÉ?"

En efecto esa mujer no le estaba prestando la más remota atención, tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

"-Como detesto cuando no me prestas atención. Igual vamos a entrar"

"-Lo siento, pero pasando al tema ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?"

Los ojos borgoña de Alicia se clavaron aburridos en los suyos, como adoraba cuando la miraba como sí ella tuviere que saber exactamente que loca idea estaba pasando por esa cabecita. Limitándose a levantar los hombros, acción que causo un nuevo bufido de molestia por parte de su interlocutora, espero la respuesta.

"-Tu sígueme la corriente y estaremos bien, y por lo que más ames sobre este planeta intenta comportarte medianamente bien"

"-¡Ey! Pero ya en serio ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Dame una pista que mínimo meto la pata y tú te enojas conmigo después, por no mencionar que no será nada bueno para Fate"

La rubia pareció considerar las sabias palabras de Hayate, sin duda tenía que fabricar un plan antes de entrar en acción si bien montarlo sobre la marcha nunca le había fallado, esta ocasión se trataba de un asunto lo suficiente delicado para requerir una preparación previa. Con esto en mente el primer paso era entrar, tal vez lograba desviar un poco la atención de su gemela le daría algo de tiempo para que calmare sus condenados nervios, y hasta actuare natural. Y para lograr entrar necesitaba una buena historia, Alicia sonrió ante sus propias ocurrencias y sin ánimo de perder un solo segundo más agarro a la castaña que seguía sin entender una división por cero se dejó arrastrar.

Entro en el negocio familiar, fue directo al cajero y con la voz más dulce que tenía pregunto por su querido onii-chan. Pero el plan casi fracasa ahí mismo de no ser porque Hayate logró voltearse a tiempo con gracia y disimulo para poder poner una cara que es preferible no describir, está claro que no se le puede culpar. El cajero sonrió cohibido por la dulce acción de la rubia y le pregunto si el novio de Nanoha-chan era a quien buscaba, Alicia continuando su estelar actuación asintió tímidamente. Hayate aun conteniendo la bestia deseosa de agarrar a besos esa tierna visión mental de la chica a su lado fue arrastrada dentro con cero cariño una vez el chico las guio dentro. Como era apenas lógico Fate al verlas tuvo un colapso, el té que apenas si podía tomar antes se aventuró por una zona desconocida y termino tosiendo como condenada, lo cual al tener que fingir el tono de voz resultaba además de molesto, doloroso. Nanoha más preocupada por el bienestar de su _novio_ intentaba casi en vano que se calmare al tiempo que le propinaba firmes palmaditas en la espalda.

"-Vaya… que lindas señoritas tenemos de visita hoy"

Dijo alegremente el padre de Nanoha.

Alicia sonrojada levemente agradeció el cumplido, saludo y miró a Fate con un mohín de enojo, Hayate en cambio habiendo recuperado la compostura saludo con una pequeña venia como su abuelo le había enseñado era apropiado. Luego de las presentaciones la gemela mayor tomo asiento al lado de su queridísimo onii-chan y se preparó para el interrogatorio que con suerte seria para ella.

"-Alicia-chan me disculpo por ser la causa por la cual…. Uh… ahora que lo pienso mejor, no se tu nombre"

Oh si, Shiro Takamachi por fin logro dar con la pregunta clave, la única que Fate pudo haber clamado como victoria estaba en peligro, claro que es ese momento ella no estaba pensando en eso pues el efecto de ver a su hermanita mayor, quién por lo general era tan dulce como un mango biche actuando así, simplemente la dejo fuera de juego. Reaccionando al codazo que le propino su novia, volvió a la tierra a tiempo para que su cerebro le mandare un S.O.S.

"-Chrono… p-pero me gustaría que me llamare… uhm Testarossa"

Bastaría con mencionar la cara de sorpresa de todos los presentes al escuchar el nombre que eligió la rubia para notar que pronto habría problemas, eso es sacando a Shiro pues al contrario de él la madre de Nanoha si notó el ambiente extraño.

"-Ahh de acuerdo. Testarossa-kun, me sorprende el parecido con tu hermanita. Son idénticos... realmente estoy impresionado. Siempre dije que Nanoha es la misma Momoko a su edad pero con verlos a ustedes simplemente la palabra ha cobrado un nuevo significado"

Fate asintiórápidamente dejando la cabeza gacha para tratar de ocultar su sonrojo, entre tanto, Alicia reconoció su momento y aprovecho para desviar la atención.

"-Etoo Takamachi-san..."

"-Por favor Alicia-chan llámame Shiro que me siento viejo, supongo que es inevitable, ahh, a veces me pongo a pensar el día que mi pequeña Nanoha venga a decirme que pronto seré abuelo"

"-¡PAPÁ! N-no digas esas cosas es vergonzoso…"

"-Jaja…hija no pongas esa cara, eventualmente tendrás que darme nietecitos. Kyouya y Miyuki también pero… estoy seguro que tus hijos serán bastante atractivos"

"-Papá, por favor deja de decir eso…me estas…"

"-Shiro-san… etoo, ¿lo dice por onii-chan?

Fate estaba totalmente bloqueada intentando reprimir las visiones de una Nanoha embarazada luchando por manifestarse con claridad, en tanto ella perdía miserablemente la batalla su hermana intrigada por el repentino giro de la conversación aprovecho para desviar la atención.

"-Mmm… si tengo una nieta tan linda como Alicia-chan no me molestaría ¿Verdad Momoko?"

La madre de Nanoha asintió formalmente con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero algo en ella le dijo a la rubia mayor que esa mujer sabía lo que estaba pasando, trago saliva algo asustada el gesto paso desapercibido por todos menos esa mujer, confirmando su nueva sospecha. Felizmente el hecho solo mejoraba la situación para la parejita, pues posiblemente el padre de su cuñada no tenía la más remota idea de lo engañado que estaba, y de cómo no es bueno construir castillos en el aire más la madre era otro tema. Sospechando que su hermanita era también demasiado densa para notarlo decidió seguir el juego por el momento, sonrió continuando con su papel.

Una vez la pececita logró que su progenitor dejare el tema de la descendencia siguió el interrogatorio.

"-¿Dices que estudias magia en la TSBA-A? Vaya eso es interesante…"

"-Si, bueno lo es, pero yo quiero ser _enforcer_, pero primero necesito tener dominio sobre varios tipos de magia y también en combate cuerpo a cuerpo."

"-¿Es peligroso?"

Pregunto la dueña de los ojos violeta, avergonzada porque en todo ese tiempo nunca se había dignado a considerar como era en realidad en mundo al cual tanto deseaba pertenecer su amada. Molesta consigo misma hizo una mueca, acto que solo provoco una gran explosión de ternura dentro de Fate. Tratando de olvidar el mundo por un momento se giró para mirar a la dueña de su amor, la contemplo un momento aguantado la respiración como si con ello pudiera detener el tiempo y hacer que durare por siempre.

"-Nanoha… convertirme en _enforcer_ es el sueño de mi vida, quiero ayudar a otras personas atrapando a los malos antes que logren llevar a cabo sus planes, es peligroso pero por ello tengo que aprender a defenderme para poder regresar cada día a tu lado…"

Perdida en la profundidad de los puros sentimientos reflejados en los orbes carmesí dejo que la razón fuera acallada y sin pensar se acercó suavemente para darle un tierno beso en los labios. Ambas lo disfrutaron, fue lento y duro poco, no hubo más que pura adoración en el acto. Se separaron sin apartar sus miradas. El pequeño mundo que crearon fue para ese momento simplemente perfecto.

"-Eso fue… tan _loli_"

Pero como en todo cuento de hadas tiene que haber una bruja, bueno no es exactamente la bruja mala solo, la que les rompió la burbuja y de paso las metió en problemas.

"-¿Loli?"

"-Ehm... bueno eso… quiere decir romántico ¿verdad Hayate?"

Una aludida castaña comprendió que su floja lengua se mandó sola y soltó una imprudencia. Viendo los _tiernos_ ojos de Alicia clavados en ella con falsa dulzura se apresuró a asentir sin entender que le fue preguntado, aún la imagen de la parejita en su mundo fresca en su memoria.

"-Ahh si, eso fue _lindo_. ¿Testarossa-kun me permites unas palabras en privado?"

Fate y Shiro se levantaron de la mesa, caminaron hasta que salieron del local dejando a una Nanoha muy preocupada.

"-No te preocupes hija, tu padre no hará nada…"

"-Eso espero… Fa… ¡Chrono! Es un poco… uhm… como decirlo"

"-¿Niña?"

"-Si.. ¡¿EEHHH?"

Momoko rio al ver las diversas reacciones provocadas por su demasiado acertado comentario: Su querida hija menor la miraba totalmente incrédula, con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos tan abiertos como era posible, la escuchaba tratando de articular algo pero nada coherente. En cuanto a la forma de ser observada por la otra rubia se percató que antes de estar particularmente sorprendida parecía satisfecha, y la castaña al lado tenía una cara algo extraña: la ceja fruncida intercambiando miradas entre ellas. Suerte que su padre estaba tardando pues le dio tiempo a Nanoha para reaccionar y terminar de asimilar la información.

"-Mamá ¿Desde cuándo…? ¿Cómo?"

"-Hija, no es difícil notarlo. Admito que me pareció extraño, pero como tú estabas tan feliz. La verdad es que tu padre y yo queremos lo mejor para ti y tus hermanos, sin embargo, en ocasiones lo que nosotros deseemos va a entrar en conflicto con su felicidad, en otras palabras… prefiero verte feliz aún sí esa felicidad viene de la manera que menos esperaba."

"-¿En verdad no importa que sea mujer?"

"-No voy a negar que preferiría que no lo fuera pero si ella te hace feliz entonces no tengo más elección que aceptarla. Eres mi hija Nanoha, no importa que decisiones tomes en tu vida, si me gustan o si me satisfacen al final eres tú quién vivirá, te apoyare siempre."

A punto de llorar con las conmovedoras palabras de su madre, asintió.

"-Solo hay algo que me gustaría saber…"

"-¿Qué es mamá?"

"-Para iniciar me gustaría saber su nombre"

"-Fate… Fate Testarossa"

Fue Alicia quien contesto.

"-Es de hecho mi hermana menor, y ya que estamos hablando seriamente: hay una par de cosas que me encetaría discutir con usted"

"-Ah, soy toda oídos"

"-Hayate, ve y más te vale estar pendiente. No es conveniente que Shiro-san se entere de nada aún, menos por mi boca."

Haciendo lo que le fue _pedido_ la castaña se levantó para fingirse acalorada y poder salir, una vez en el local no teniendo nada mejor que hacer empezó a hablar con el chico que asumió era el hermano.

"-Entiendo que estén preocupados por el bienestar de Nanoha-chan pero yo también lo estoy por el de mi hermana, siendo honesta me preocupa que si no se lleva la situación de la mejor manera posible es Fate quien resultará más lastimada"

"-Es un interesante punto de vista"

"-Gracias, peo decía yo, Shiro-san parece agradable pero esa conversación de los nietos, ahora se llevó a Fate aparte y alcanzo a imaginarme que le está diciendo, simplemente me preocupa que cuando Nanoha-chan decida contarle la verdad tenga una reacción poco positiva y bueno, no me gustaría ver a Fate sufriendo como una condenada después."

"-Es que tenía mucho calor"

Se escuchó decir a Hayate convenientemente alto.

Momoko alcanzo a lanzarle una mirada tranquilizadora, acto seguido Alicia volvió a su rol y Nanoha confundida por la actitud de la rubia alzo la mirada, Fate entraba completamente pálida en ese instante, miro a su padre que entraba atrás riendo con Hayate y se aseguró de mandarle suficiente mala energía para que él lo notará. Alicia también notó la falta de color de su hermanita, pero no fue necesario mandar la menor señal, Momoko miro a su esposo con reproche.

El resto de la tarde paso tranquila, Shiro Takamachi satisfecho de haber cumplido su deber de padre ceso el interrogatorio. Pasadas las 5 Nanoha sin poder aguantar más la curiosidad se apresuro a mentir que Chrono la llevaría a cine e iban tarde, Alicia y Hayate también se despidieron y las dejaron ser.

Antes de dejar ir a su hermanita Alicia pidió hablar con ella un momento, como era apenas natural Fate algo confundida acepto.

"-¿Y qué te dijo Shiro-san?"

"-Umm, ¿lo de siempre?"

"-Fate"

"-Lo siento Alicia quiero hablar con Nanoha primero"

Entendiendo el mensaje su gemela no presiono más y vio en silencio como se alejaban, definitivamente esa reunión marcaría una nueva etapa en su relación, o eso le aprecio a Alicia. Sin embargo, estaba feliz que por fin su hermanita tuviere un motivo para enfrentarse al mundo de ser necesario, ahora que la madre de Nanoha ya estaba al tanto de su verdadero sexo solo quedaban un par de problemillas: el padre y su madre. Fue precisamente esta última que preocupo a Alicia, pero de momento ella también tenía un asuntito con dos piernas con el cual lidiar.

"-Hayate… ¿Quieres ir a algún lado?"

La castaña sorprendida por la repentina petición parpadeo más asustada que nada, se colocó una mano en la frente y la otra en la de su amada, espero un momento mientras su interlocutora la miraba fastidiada hasta que colocó los ojos en blanco.

"-No, fiebre no es"

"-Serás… ¿Quieres o no?"

"-De querer quiero Alicia, pero ¿Sería mucho pedir si finges ser la dulce hermanita menor preocupada un poco más?"

Molesta la rubia volteo mascullando algo que no entendió la castaña, esta última sonrío satisfecha.

¿Qué me gusta de Alicia? Esa es una gran pregunta y me encantaría saber la respuesta, digo es linda, rubia y tiene un agradable cuerpecito pero, son varios pero. Para empezar se gasta un genio que ni menciono porque se me alborota la ulcera, no me tiene la más mínima de tolerancia por no mencionar que _paciencia_ no existe en su léxico, tampoco es que me trate muy bonito, a veces siento que me usa para sus fines poco convencionales, no recuerdo que nunca me haya esperado cuando se lo he pedido y… ¡¿Alguien puede decirme que demonios le vi?. Me siento tan estúpida, no tengo idea de que el vi peor me gusta, me encanté, Dios me vuelve loca. ¿Alicia que me diste?, pensemos, hace como uhm, las matemáticas nunca se me dieron, desde que nos conocimos nos llevamos. Hace un par de años, tal vez más: un día me desperté pensando en ella, me aprecio raro pero no le preste atención, luego pase todo el día con Alicia rondando mis pensamientos, posteriormente la semana hasta que pasaron varios meses y entonces me preocupe ¿Qué hacía yo pensando tanto el Alicia? Ósea, si era mi amiga y la apreciaba pero ¿tanto? Así fue como creo que empezó mi tortura, mi deliciosa tortura.

En uno de los centros cercanos Nanoha intentaba inútilmente animar a su rubia novia. Estaba decaída, la notaba ida, totalmente diferente a como solía ser, estaba preocupada. Atormentada por conocer los pormenores de la conversación que sostuvieron con su padre.

"-Fate-chan"

"-¿Uh?"

"-Fate-chan ¿Estás bien?"

"-Si, estoy bien"

"-Deja de mentirme. ¿Qué te dijo mi padre?"

No importa lo que me dijo tu padre Nanoha, es lo que he estado pensando desde ello. Nanoha, te amo pero ya estoy dudando si es buena idea que estemos juntas. Me di cuenta que hay muchas cosas que no he considerado, ¿Qué sucede sí mañana quieres ser madre? ¿Sí te cansas de que nos vean raro? ¿Qué pasará cuando te aburras de mí? Son tantos sentimientos y en medio de todo mi amor por ti. Me encanta tu sonrisa y quiero verte así por siempre, me gusta más cuando lo haces solo para mí con esa calidez que tú puedes brindarme, más tengo que ser realista no puedo mantener tu sonrisa por siempre.

Tenemos que hablar.

"-Nanoha, yo lo siento. Discúlpame"

"-Fate-chan ¿Qué paso? En verdad empiezas a preocuparme"

"-Yo… ¿Me amas?"

"-Te amo Fate-chan. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

Yo también te amo Nanoha.

"-¿Aún quieres entrar a cine?"

"-Si… pe-"

"-Vamos"

No me importa que veamos, mi único interés eres tú. Mi Nanoha quiero pasar un poco más de tiempo a tu lado, como soy. Al final escogimos una de terror que no creo que de mucho miedo, me sorprende que aceptara siempre dice que sí después no puede dormir será mi culpa, uh, la primera vez que vimos una de terror me dijo que no se asusto tanto porque yo estaba a su lado y la protegería, se sintió demasiado bien y lo disfrute al máximo. Es diferente ahora, Nanoha no ha vuelto a decirme que no tiene miedo porque yo estoy con ella, me mortifica pensar que solo lo decía porque estaba segura que era hombre.

¿Qué puedo hacer para verte feliz siempre?

Te tengo justo a mi lado, tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo lejos. ¿Por qué tiene que ser de esta manera? Mi amor espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, puedas entender lo que tengo que hacer, porque es estúpido como mi deseo más grande contigo es el único que no puedo darte.

"-¿Cuál vamos a ver Fate-chan?"

"-La que escojas esta bien Nanoha"

Al final ha escogido uno de los filmes infantiles, debería estar agradecida que no hay nadie aparte de nosotras, una señal del destino que no puedo aplazar o arrepentirme, tome mi decisión.

"-Nanoha, quiero hablar contigo de algo importante. Necesito que me escuches porque no es algo fácil para mi…"

"-Tiene que ver con lo que hablaste con mi padre ¿no?"

"-Si y no."

Sus ojos azul violeta que por tantas noches me han iluminado en el abismo de mi soledad me observan curiosos, deseosos.

"-Nanoha yo ya lo había pensado pero lo deseché muchas veces porque creí con toda mi alma que en verdad podía cambiar, que aún sí no soy lo que se supone que era, que te engañe y te enamoraste de una persona que no existe…. Yo pensé que a pesar de todo ello podía hacerte feliz"

"-Fate-chan…"

"-Si, es cierto soy solo Fate-chan, no el niño del que te enamoraste. No voy a juzgarte por dejarme de lado a fin de cuentas no soy lo que esperabas, solo soy una estúpida adolescente que se enamoro de ti, que fingió ser un niño fuerte pero amable que podía protegerte por siempre y darte todo cuanto necesitabas… y al fin me doy cuenta que no puedo"

"-¿Por qué?"

"-Porque estoy cansada de mentirme a mi misma, a ti. Quiero que sepas que te amo pero también que no te voy a guardar rencor esta bien Nanoha, ya puedes dejar de fingir que no te importa quien soy en realidad. Dejar de hacerme creer que te enamoraste de mí y no de quien fingí ser para ti"

Ya no puedo contener mis lágrimas, el dolor de la verdad oprime mi pecho con fuerza. Sin embargo, era necesario, era lo correcto

"-Fate-chan idiota"

"-Lo sé…"

"-¿Cómo puedes pensar solo en ti?"

"-¿Ah?"

Vuelvo a posar mis cansados, asustados e incrédulos ojos en los suyos. Pensé que estaría llorando como estoy a punto de hacerlo yo pero no, mi Nanoha se ve tan calmada que siento miedo por lo que pueda venir a continuación.

"-Yo pensé muchas veces como me enamore de ti, te odie por engañarme, te odie por que no sabía quién me hacía feliz, pero por encima de todo te odie por amarte tanto. Por eso Fate-chan ¿no crees que pensé muchas veces sí en verdad me enamore de ti o fue de ese chico rubio atolondrado?"

"-Nanoha…"

"-Pues sencillamente me enamore de una chica rubia atolondrada que tubo la maravillosa idea de fingir ser algo para mí, me enoje mucho y entonces empecé a adiarme a mí misma porque no entendía lo que pasaba conmigo. Después me canse de pensar y mi corazón, los sentimientos que tenía por quien quiera de fueras eran más fuertes que el deseo de matarte, así que, al final decidí que te amaría con todo lo que tengo"

Nanoha

"-Así que ya deja las dudas, Fate-chan te amo. ¿Tu me amas?"

"-Te amo"

Con todo lo que tengo

"-Entonces ya esta decidido, mañana le diré a mi padre."

"-¿Estas segura?"

"-Muy segura, ya me canse de este jueguito quiero tenerte como eres: rubia, atolondrada y lo más importante, como la persona que robo mi corazón"

No voy a pensar más, aún tengo dudas, sé que tendré que esforzarme cada día para darte un poco de la felicidad que tanto anhelo llevarte, pero mi amor, juro que mientras viva solo lo haré por ti y para ti, porque sin ti simplemente no soy nada.

"-Uhm… ¿Nanoha?"

"-¿Si?"

"-Tu papá va muy en serio con lo de los nietos"

"-Bueno ya veremos que hacer…"

"-No me has entendido…"

"-Si, Fate-chan mou no seas así. Ya veremos como, claro que de momento no porque estoy lista y estamos muy jóvenes…y todo eso"

"-Tu padre me amenazo si en los próximos meses resultas con mi ADN dentro de ti"

"-Ah. Voy a matarlo"

**/**

**Y eso fue D:**

**Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios lo estaré esperando a ver sí me animo a una tercera parte que pueda este medio floja xDDD ó llegue en navidad.**

**PD: Como algo raro les comento que los otros dos proyectos de MSLN están en buenas, publico este primero porque me faltas detalles de los otros, eso sí, lo más probable es que para finales de este maravilloso mes (y es que legalmente debí nacer en octubre ¬¬) los actualice. Incluyendo un nuevo y excitante (¿?) lanzamiento.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
